Screw Single Beds
by Rainbow Concerto
Summary: Where Gray finds out that perhaps small beds can be rather cozy, especially if it is being shared.


**A/N:** I am more of a LokeLucy shipper, but I felt that this fitted more into GrayLucy fandom, so here it is, a tiny fluff :D

**Screw Single Beds**

By _Rainbow Concerto_

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy had gone on yet another mission. After accomplishing it (with damage caused, as usual), the team headed straight back for Magnolia, but alas, were met with sunset. Deciding that they could travel no further, they settled down in a humble inn.

"How many rooms would you like?" the innkeeper, an elderly lady, asked.

"Three!" Fire and Ice mage shouted in unison, glaring at each other.

Lucy smacked them. In most cases, travellers would only have needed two rooms – one for the ladies and one for the men. But because of Natsu and Gray's burning hatred for each other, they most certainly would not agree with sharing a room.

"One is enough, Madam," the blonde calmly requested. The lower the cost of their stay, the more jewels she could save for her rent.

"Ara," the innkeeper brought her hands to her mouth, hiding her grin, though her glistening eyes gave away what kind of ideas were running through her mind. "Each room has only one bed, for we are but a small inn, you see. In that case, would you have a single or double bed?"

"A single would do, thank you," Lucy was quick to respond.

Gray stared at her in utter dismay. "O-oi, at least get a double bed! How are the three of us supposed to –"

He was, however, cut off by Lucy leaning into him, whispering with a glint, "You guys are sleeping on the floor,"

* * *

><p>Their room was indeed small, with only a single bed, a couch and a coffee table. Lucy had insisted that she take a bath and gave the rest strict instructions not to sleep on the bed, for it was hers. She came out of the shower refreshed, and rather pleased to see Natsu asleep and snoring on the white couch, Happy atop him, and Gray –<p>

"Get off, Gray! I said I'm taking the bed!"

Gray turned towards the source of disturbance and flickered his eyes open. "Wha –"

"And put on your shirt, idiot!"

He got up reluctantly and, sitting on the edge of the bed, buttoned up his shirt. "Be more grateful, woman. My back hurts – all because I took a blow trying to shield you."

Said woman's eyes shot wide as she recalled what had happened a few hours ago in guilt. He had, indeed, got to her rescue and suffered as a result.

"F-fine, you take half the bed then," she crossed her arms and looked away, in attempt to hide the pink hue spread across her face.

"_Man, what a tsundere," _Gray thought, rather amused by the sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>This sucks. I feel like I'll fall off anytime," <em>Lucy carefully adjusted herself, creeping closer into the bed. She came to a halt and quickly withdrew, however, when she felt a firm, cold wall against her.

The two slept back-to-back, Gray appearing comfortable and relaxed, Lucy tense and cautious. She had granted herself less than half the bed, helplessly hanging at its edge in fear of any contact with Gray. If this went on, she wouldn't sleep a wink, and would awake with dark, ugly eye bags; her pretty face would be ruined! Damn, she should have agreed on a double bed instead.

Gray, on the other hand, although seemingly calm, was equally bothered. His right frame was sore from sleeping on the same side for too long, and he desperately needed to turn around, but there wasn't enough space to do so. To add on, he too was on the verge of falling onto the cold, hard floor.

"Hey Lucy, are you asleep?" he said in a low whisper.

"No, not when it feels like I'd fall off a cliff any moment," she sighed, sounding truly tired.

Gray chuckled at her response, turning slowly to face Lucy, careful not to knock into her. He was rather surprised when he realised how close they actually were.

Lucy flinched when she felt a warm, steady breath against her neck. It tickled and shocked her, and as a result she almost fell down.

Gray caught her in time, though, and so swiftly he pulled her in to face him, arms wrapping around her back.

"Here, this way we both wouldn't need to risk falling," He brought her closer to him, till her face was pressed against his chest, and tucked her in below his chin.

The flustered girl could not remain calm, and could only be thankful that this exhibitionist had kept his clothing all on for once.

"Ne, Gray, I can hear your heartbeat,"

The stoic Gray, at that instant, had blood rush up rapidly to his head. He nervously shut his eyes tight and muttered softly, "Goodnight, Lucy,"

As if his rhythmic heartbeat was her mother cradling her, and his angelic voice a familiar lullaby, Lucy felt her heavy eyelids relax and finally fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke to something persistently poking her cheeks, and when Gray felt the girl in his arms move, he did the same.<p>

The two who had shared a small bed were horrified to see their pink and blue friends gawking at them from above.

"Gray, you bastard, you took the bed while I slept on the couch!"

"You llllllllllllike each other! I'm telling Loke!"

_**The End.**_

**A/N: **For those who do not know what a tsundere is, and are too lazy to Google it, here's the definition from urbandictionary (:

_1: being on the surface sharp and sarcastic (tsuntsun) but underneath lovestruck and fawning (deredere); characteristic of a gap between acted out actions and feelings in mind; _

_2: normally being sharp but at some prompt suddenly becoming lovestruck; hot-cold personality type_

Hope you enjoyed it! I personally like Happy's comment at the end. Calls for some Loke jealousy xD


End file.
